halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Survival of the Fittest, Season 4
That's right, I haven't made a forum with a weird name this time. Ahem. The title should explain it all. Here at Halo Fanon we had an event called Survival of the Fittest, basically made up of different users submitting their characters so they can kill each other over the course of a loose storyline. I won't elaborate here, because most of you know how it works. If you don't, read the project page for details. Anyway, I've come to notice that if there's one thing y'all like, it's when other users write about your characters, preferably portraying them in a badass manner, and dominating other users' characters. With site activity still below the healthy limit, I thought I'd propose a fourth season of Survival of the Fittest (which will be written by me, along with a few other users if they're interested). While this won't get you guys to write a whole lot, it'd keep your attention on the site for the duration of the season, and at the same time, learn stuff about other peoples' characters. All you have to do is sit back with a bag of popcorn and watch everyone die one by one, keeping your fingers crossed that yours remain alive for as long as possible. Now, I am aware that Survival of the Fittest was only finished once, in the very first season. Since Actene wrote the previous season and became preoccupied with other things, and devotes what time he has on the wiki to his personal stories, I guess I could give it a try. You all know me for being active most of the time, and finishing something I started (eventually). And if you didn't know that...well, you do now. If you think this would be a good idea, or if you're interested in helping write the fourth season, put it down in the comments below. Oh, and one more thing. Assuming this idea is carried through, the sign-up list will go up right away, but it will take a while for me to plan out the first part of the season. After all, I have my own stories to write. UPDATE: I guess I have enough community approval to go through with season 4. Either way, it'd be mean to refuse those that do support it. Sign up here at the project page if you're interested! Comments I think reviving SoTF would be a great idea - I'd love to see it back and I'd love to have any crack at writing an episode (if Sona would let me!) Either way, Sona has my back and it'd be great for the community if it came back. Joshua (Talk) 18:01, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I seem to recall it being a rather entertaining affair way back when. I'd be happy to see it returned. It's finally being reborned!!!! ^.^ :And you're finally back!...right? 13:52, March 4, 2012 (EST) ::Perhaps..I've become quite busy in the past year due to school and volunteer/religious activities. And also spreading myself through out the wikias. But I have lots of stuff to write about when I'm back. :P